ouwfandomcom-20200213-history
Faceoff
Lis Seiler's Page Information *'Birthday: '''October 10th, 1995 *'Relationship Status: Not you *'Sex: '''Female *'Hometown: 'Essen, Germany *'Languages: 'English, German *'Religious Views: 'I'm still waiting for Jesus to bring the porkchops *'Political Views: 'Yes *'Occupation: 'Full time raver *'About: 'Videospiele sind meine Lieblings Videospiele. Pictures *'Profile Picture '- Lis is dancing hakken in her room. Her side it to the camera. *'Viewable Picture 1 '- Lis is sitting on the hood of her Capital, with one foot on the ground and the other on the bumper. *'Viewable Picture 2 '- Lis and Todd are at a rave, making angry faces into the camera. *'Viewable Picture 3 '- Lis is sitting on a scooter, wearing a Stalhelm and smirking into the camera. Trey Steven's Page Information *'Birthday: 'April 4th, 1996 *'Relationship Status: 'Looking for a lady who won't rat me out to the government. *'Sex: 'Male *'Hometown: 'Philadelphia, North Dakota *'Languages: 'English, Intergalactic morse code *'Religious Views: 'Religion is a lie propagated by the government to oppress regular dudes *'Political Views: 'FUCK THE LYING, CHEATING, GENOCIDAL GOVERNMENT. *'Occupation: 'Cashier at Shabimbim's Model Train Extravaganza *'About: 'Everything you fucking know about the government is a lie. How shaken up are you about that? I'm not. I fucking knew all this ever since the day I crawled out of my dead mother's womb. And ever since then, I've been yearning to know the truth. All I know so far is that the North Dakota National Guard is fighting a secret war with Minnesota National Guard over some drilling areas and Albert Einstein DID NOT create the scarf (rather his hunchbacked next-door neighbor, Misha Mikhailovich Stefan). Despite all these terrifying claims, we're still a FAR way away from knowing the truth. Also, my first name is Mike, but don't call me Mike because Mike is my father's name. Pictures *'Profile Picture - Trey is jumping out of a dumpter, swinging nunchucks *'Viewable Picture 1 - '''Trey wearing a tin foil hat while taking a "selfie" pic in the mirror *'Viewable Picture 2 - Trey is aiming a rifle in his backyard *'Viewable Picture 3 - '''Trey, Todd, and Lis are hanging out in the woods. All of them are dressed normally, except for Trey, who is dressed as a ninja, doing a ninja jump Todd Myall's Page Information *'Birthday: 'August 24th, 1995 *'Relationship Status: 'Single *'Sex: 'Male *'Hometown: 'America *'Languages: 'English *'Religious Views: 'Religion *'Political Views: 'wat *'Occupation: 'Motor Vehicle Theft hitman *'About: 'My name is Todd Myall. I live in Philadelphia, North Dakota with my Uncle Neil and Aunt Sarah. My best friends are Lis and Trey. I went to school with them and they were nice to me. I like video games, happy hardcore, and making videos to put on the internet. I am the crack child of reality and sillyness. I have to stop typing because I am running out of things to say. Goodbye. Viewable Pictures *'Profile Picture '- Todd holding a video game controller, yelling at the TV *'Viewable Picture 1 '- Todd Laying on his bed looking at the camera with a stoic facial expression *'Viewable Picture 2 '- Todd happily standing next to an overturned car *'Viewable Picture 3 '- Neil and Todd looking at Neil's train set Neil Myall's Page information *'Birthday: 'April 30th, 1969 *'Relationship Status: Married *'Anniversary: '''December 3rd, 1992 *'Sex: 'Male *'Hometown: 'Philadelphia, North Dakota *'Languages: 'English *'Religious Views: 'Episcopal *'Political Views: 'Bush messed everything up. *'Occupation: 'Cashier at 6-Nine *'About: 'My name is Neil Myall. I am a US Army Veteran and I proudly served this country in the 82nd Airborne Divison in Panama during the late 1980's and early 1990's. I served my country well and they made a movie about it. I tried to sign up for another tour of duty, but they didn't allow me on some "mental ground" junk, so here I am, making models and working at a convenience store. Pictures *'Profile Picture '- Neil is standing with Sarah in front of their house, holding eachother around the waist and smiling *'Viewable Picture 1 '- Neil is standing in front of his Apache, saluting the camera *'Viewable Picture 2 '- Neil, Sarah, and Todd are all having their picture taken at a fancy restaurant. Neil & Sarah are focused at the camera, while Todd is distracted by his phone *'Viewable Picture 3 '''- Neil is standing in a jungle, dressed in army fatigues and holding an M16 rifle. He has much shorter hair and a thinner mustache. The photograph is dated "12-21-1989"